DN054AtomCat Roxy.txt
DN054 |scene= |topic=000568C7|before=DN054Rowdy: That was a slick showing, boss.|response=''{Excited, congratulating your favorite person on a victory}'' You're the cat's meow, Zeke!|after=DN054Zeke: The Atom Cats' top cat has done it again!|abxy=A1a}} |scene= |srow=4|topic=00118C66|before=DN054Roxy: Three, two, one...|response=''{Happy}'' Go!|after=DN054Roxy: Go, get 'em Zekey!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00118C65|before=DN054Roxy: Go!|response=Go, get 'em Zekey!|after=DN054JohnnyD: Hey, he got a head start!|abxy=A1a}} |topic=00118C62|trow=2|before=DN054JohnnyD: And back again. Before you even get there.|response=''{Amused}'' Alright. Get in position, boys. It's showtime.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Race Countdown. }'' Three, two, one...|after=DN054Roxy: Go!|abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=18|topic=0019D6AF|before=DN054Roxy: Duke and Johnny D. keep their peepers open for bad news cats who want to mess with our digs.|response=''{You notice the player is looking impatient.}'' I'm almost done.|after=DN054Roxy: Zeke's the boss, started this whole outfit.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019D6AE|before=|response=''{The player is walking away in the middle of your speech. }'' Hey, I was almost finished!|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019D6AD|before=DN054Roxy: Bluejay does sales. Anything to buy or sell that isn't power armor, he's got it covered. |response=Um, let's see.|after=DN054Roxy: Duke and Johnny D. keep their peepers open for bad news cats who want to mess with our digs.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C969C|before=Player Default: Just passing through.|response=''{Initially surprised someone would just pass through. Then excited to meet someone new.}'' Oh. Well, if you want the lay of the land around here, you just let me know. |after=Player Default: Just passing through.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C969B|before=Player Default: I was just leaving.|response=''{Innocent pleading}'' No, you should stay a while. I'll give you the lowdown. |after=Player Default: Just passing through.|abxy=B1a}} |topic=000C969A|trow=2|before=Player Default: Taking stocks, litter box.|response=''{Worried you aren't caught up on your slang. }'' Oh, I've never heard that one before... |after=|abxy=X1a}} |before=|response=''{Excited to meet someone new.}'' Well, if you need someone to show you around, I'm your girl.|after=Player Default: Just passing through.|abxy=X1b}} |topic=000C9699|before=Player Default: Can you help me get the lay of the land of this place? |response=''{Excited someone would ask you.}'' Can I?|after=DN054Roxy: I'll tell you what's what with the Atom Cats.|abxy=Y1a}} |topic=000C9694|before=Player Default: Can I?|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' I'll tell you what's what with the Atom Cats.|after=DN054Roxy: Rowdy handles the power armor mods.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C9693|trow=2|before=DN054Roxy: I'll tell you what's what with the Atom Cats.|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' Rowdy handles the power armor mods.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' She's also the coolest chick I know. Usually hangs out in the garage.|after=DN054Roxy: Bluejay does sales. Anything to buy or sell that isn't power armor, he's got it covered. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000C9692|before=DN054Roxy: She's also the coolest chick I know. Usually hangs out in the garage.|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' Bluejay does sales. Anything to buy or sell that isn't power armor, he's got it covered. |after=DN054Roxy: Um, let's see.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C9691|before=DN054Roxy: Um, let's see.|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' Duke and Johnny D. keep their peepers open for bad news cats who want to mess with our digs.|after=DN054Roxy: I'm almost done.|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C968F|trow=2|before=DN054Roxy: I'm almost done.|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' Zeke's the boss, started this whole outfit.|after=|abxy=A1a}} |before=|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' And well, I just dare you to find a cat cooler than Zeke.|after=DN054Roxy: And then there's me. The newest Atom Cat, Roxy.|abxy=A1b}} |topic=000C968E|before=DN054Roxy: And well, I just dare you to find a cat cooler than Zeke.|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' And then there's me. The newest Atom Cat, Roxy.|after=DN054Roxy: Got it all memorized, Jack?|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000C968D|before=DN054Roxy: And then there's me. The newest Atom Cat, Roxy.|response=''{Excited tour guide}'' Got it all memorized, Jack?|after=|abxy=A1a}} |topic=000A7CD3|before=|response=''{Slang greeting, Greaser's way of saying "What's up?"}'' Where's it at, kitty cat?|after=Player Default: Just passing through.|abxy=A}} |scene=-|srow=6|topic=00048521|trow=6|before=|response=Zeke is just the dreamiest. The dreamiest.|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Really stoked about this}'' Rowdy's been showing me how to do what she can. Pretty soon I'll have a suit of my own!|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Nothing gets me fired up like some good old fashioned Rock 'n Roll. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=The Atom Cats have smokin' taste in music, huh?|after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=Most people would think living out here like this is a drag. |after=|abxy=}} |before=|response=''{Exuberant}'' I think we got it made in the shade.|after=|abxy=}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files